Defying The Past and Rewriting The Future
by QueerTransGirl29
Summary: Summary: Grace survived the final fight against the Rev-9. Now, she'll get another chance at being with Dani.


AN: Hey, y'all. This is my first Terminator fanfic. After watching Terminator: Dark Fate for the time, I had to write a fix it fanfic for the movie. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Grace's blue eyes fluttered open only to close again a few seconds later. That had actually happened several more times as she tried to wake herself up. It didn't take her long to figure out why either. All of her recent memories came rushing back to her. Grace was just happy as fuck to be alive.

She now had a raging headache, her body hurt all over like she got hit by a plane and run over by a brick wall with wheels. Grace was scared out of her fucking mind, but she knew that if Dani was with her, the two of them would make it out just fine.

Even the bed, being as uncomfortable as it was, definitely didn't belong to her. She was in a white room and there were different kinds of medical equipment. She also noticed that she was in a bed. A hospital bed, obviously. She had no idea how she got there or why she was even there in the first place. But she was glad that wasn't dead. That was a fucking relief.

Most people would think that someone who had been through almost literal hell like Grace and her friends had in the last few days, they would have died from their injuries and even if she somehow managed to survive, she wouldn't have any sort of awareness of anything for quite some time. But given the fact that she was a cybernetically enhanced soldier from the year 2042, she did.

And even Grace herself was shocked as fuck about that. That doesn't mean she wasn't happy about it though, in fact, the blonde woman was extremely fucking ecstatic that she had lived. Grateful as hell, really.

She was one of a kind. Not even she knew why she had realized what her current situation at that point in time was. Grace had tried to open her eyes and keep them open just long enough to take even more of her surroundings in, that's when she noticed Dani was sitting down in a chair next to her bed, she both saw and felt her holding her hand with one of her own while she used her other arm as a makeshift pillow as she laid her head on the bed.

Grace smiled to herself as she gave the other, younger woman's hand a gentle squeeze. And she felt her face heating up with a blush. Now that she knew she survived their fight with the Rev-9, her and Dani had all the time in the world to fall in love again for the second time. The older blonde woman fell asleep as she started to get tired once more. With how badly beaten she ended up getting, it was a surprise that she was conscious.

She had no way of knowing how long it had been since that final fight, but she figured that it was a few days ago at the most. Grace's eyes landed on the IV that she was hooked up to and she wondered idly what concoction of meds they were pumping into her veins. She shook her head to get rid of such thoughts. The blonde knew that thinking about shit like that wouldn't be a good thing at all.

Grace was pretty sure that was because of the pain meds that were in her IV. She didn't see Sarah. The older woman was probably out getting coffee or something. But she was glad for the company.

Especially since it was Dani. She liked Sarah too. She'd be a great friend and ally. Grace finally fell asleep with thoughts of Dani and her going on a first date.

xxxxxx

xxx-Four Hours Later-Johnson Community Hospital-Dallas,Texas-xxx

xxxxxx

Sarah walked back into Grace's hospital room to see that Dani was still asleep in the chair next to the bed and holding Grace's right hand in her own. She smiled softly at them. The older woman had bags of food and supplies in her arms that she had just bought from a local Walmart. She placed them on top of the small table that was also in the room.

She bought food from Subway for the three of them, which was in the Walmart, along with some new clothes, junk food, soda, and books for them to read. Sarah had also purchased alcohol for them, but she left it in their new car. Sarah had stolen a car for them just before they went to the hospital to save Grace's life. After she grabbed a bottle of Pepsi and a bag of chips to enjoy, Sarah sat down in the only other chair in the room and that's when she Grace woke up.

xxxxxx

xxx-A Couple Of Minutes Later-xxx

xxxxxx

Grace's eyes shot open and she started breathing fast, too fast, which Dani sensed as she lifted her head up from the bed to see the blonde was awake.

"Grace! You're awake!? Holy shit! You honestly don't know how happy I am right now." Dani exclaimed as she reached over to hug Grace as gently as she could. The blonde woman returned the hug with one arm by wrapping it around Dani's neck.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Dani pulled away with tears in her eyes that were threatening to fall. She wiped her eyes, then she turned to face Sarah, who's eyes were wide with surprise, but also happiness.

"Sarah, go get a doctor. They need to know that Grace is awake now." She told her.

Sarah nodded to her in answer and she left the room quickly.

Dani turned back to face Grace. She rested her forehead against the blonde's and they stared deeply into each other's eyes. She looked from the blonde's eyes to her lips and back.

Grace nodded. Dani smiled as she leaned down and kissed her softly. Grace angled her head slightly to deepen their kiss.

Dani flicked her tongue against Grace's bottom lip, who parted her lips with a moan. She slipped tongue between the blonde's lips. They kissed for a couple more minutes before Dani pulled away. She smiled down at Grace, who smiled at her in return.

"I've been wanting to kiss you since we first met." She said as a blush went from her face all the way down to her breasts. Grace was also blushing.

"Dani, I feel the same way. There's something that I want to tell you. But it can wait until later. Is that okay?" She asked. Grace just didn't want to tell her while she was in the hospital.

Dani nodded. And that's when the door to the hospital opened. Sarah was the first to walk into the room, followed by a doctor and a nurse. Dani moved away from both Grace and the bed to give the doctor and the nurse enough room to their jobs.

xxxxxx

xxx-Twenty Minutes Later-xxx

xxxxxx

Before the doctor and nurse had left the hospital room, they told Sarah and Dani that Grace can eat some food now since she was feeling better. So that's exactly what she did. They also said that she would have to stay in the hospital for a few more days just to make sure that she was okay. And since she was healing faster than anyone else would, that would only be two or three more days from then.

But the nurse and doctor had no idea that she was a cybernetically enhanced soldier from the year 2042. They were going to keep it that way for their own safety and for everyone else's as well.

xxxxxx

AN2: And that's the end of the first chapter of this fanfic. It will be a little while before I'll be able to write amp; post the second chapter. I'm going to write an outline for my upcoming Star Trek: TNG AU fanfic, which will have my half humanhalf Vulcan Lesbian trans woman OC, T'kana.

I don't know when I'll be able to post it. I'll start working on and writing the outline of it first.

I also have a Buffy The Vampire Slayer fanfic where both Buffy and Faith are queer trans women. I'm going to do a re-watch of BTVS first and then I'll start working on and writing the outline for that fanfic as well. Thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
